Big Daddy Yohji style? I dunno
by Aryael
Summary: Yohji adopts a prostitute 13-yr-old kid...plotless and pointless


Prologue: Yohji wants to have a baby… 

This is like a completely pointless story that I tried to make serious, as you can tell from the beginning. But then it just deteriorates into slightly amusing antics…and then…nothingness and plotlessness….Oh, and I've never actually um…seen Weiss Kreuz and I really don't know what it's about at ALL…so…if events don't match up or anything…too bad. And I've been writing DBZ fan fics since like 7th grade so if this seem violent…which it shouldn't cuz I tried for once no to write a big violent story… 

Yohji stared at the scene before him, going utterly numb. The Weiss had just killed the leaders of one of the most notorious prostitution rings in the world. In a cold, dank, rat-infested basement, around twenty women huddled in a tight circle, all of them only in their teens. They shivered and trembled with fright as Yohji cast his long shadow over the doorway. They sat very close-knit as if shielding something behind them. 

Yohji advanced upon them, which made the prostitutes shift about a bit uneasily and move closer to each other. 

One spoke up, in a thick Spanish accent, "please, sir, take me. I am guaranteed to please you," she fluttered her long, dark eyelashes a bit and forced a smile. 

Yohji took no notice of this and pushed the girls apart. Lying curled up on the floor was a tiny girl of about nine or ten. Her body was battered and bruised and her long, black hair was matted with blood. Yohji reached out a hand to stroke her hair as the others watched in fear. The girl opened her eyes, so dulled by pain, and shrunk away, giving a heart-wrenching sob. 

"Don't take her please, she is only eight," a girl spoke up, "I am fourteen and will be much better suited for your needs." 

Yohji stood up and looked around, "I'm not here to get a night of empty, mindless pleasure out of you sluts. I've had enough of those. I've killed your ring leader, you're all free to go and do as you please." 

No one moved. Yohji gave a groan of frustration, "Don't tell me you liked being sluts." 

"Oh, no, no, sir. That's the piece of news we've been waiting for fo rears, it's just that…well, we've nowhere to go," a blond prostitute said timidly. 

As Yohji searched for an answer in his already overcrowded and very tire mind, Aya came to his rescue. 

"Omi got a women's shelter for them. It's gonna be a bit crowded but it'll have to do for now," he said. 

"But what about her, she's so sick…" the women looked pitifully at the little girl shivering on the floor. 

"I guess we'll take her to a hospital first, then, an orphanage," Aya said. 

The tiny figure on the floor mumbled something and struggle dup, still mumbling. She grabbed the hem of Aya's coat and looked at him with watery, pleading eyes. 

"No," she said distinctively, "don't send me back to an orphanage. 

Aya gave her a look that seemed to say, "It's for your won good." 

"Aw, come on, Aya," Yohji said, "Obviously the kid had bad experiences with orphanages. Don't be so heartless." 

Aya gave him a piercing glare, "I'm not being 'heartless.' Where else are we going to send her? No one's gonna want to take in a whore…except maybe you." 

Yohji thought about it for a moment and smiled, "You're right, Aya. That's exactly what I'm gonna do." 

There was a moment of silence, hung suspended in time. 

This was interrupted abruptly as Ken popped into the basement. "Hey, hurry up. Some Feds upstairs wanna question these people." 

No one answered. 

"What? Did someone die?" Ken asked. 

"No, but someone will soon," Aya answered. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Nothing, nothing," Yohji snapped, "I just wanted to take this little girl home, that's all." 

Ken turned livid, "What kind perverted asshole are you?! The girl's what…eight or nine?" 

Yohji went very red in the face, "I didn't mean it that way, you moron. I just mean raising her until she can move out and get her won place and stuff." 

"I still can't believe what I'm hearing," Ken rubbed his aching head. "IN fact, I think the first reason was more believable. I just don't see you being that fatherly type, that's all. But if that's what you really want…" 

Footsteps clunked down the stairs as Omi stepped in, "Hurry up. What are you all just standing around here for? Those Feds are getting impatient." 

"Oh, yea." Ken mumbled and started herding the prostitutes to the upper floor. 

"Her too," Omi looked at the small girl on the floor. 

"Oh, no, no. Yohji's gonna adopt her," Ken said with a sly grin. 

Omi stood there for a moment, too stunned to speak, "Please tell me you're kidding," he said at last. 

Ken shook his head. 

"But I'd barely trust Yohji to take care of a hamster, much less an actual person!" Omi exclaimed. 

"Glad for your confidence," Yohji said dryly, "Let's just take her home and see how it goes, all right? It'll be like a trial period." 

"May I please remind you that you are taking home a living, breathing human being, and no a product you order from infomercials?" Aya said coldly. 

"Will you just all shut up? Has anyone even asked the girl her name, much less if she wanted to be raised by you?" Ken looked down at the little girl, who looked very confused indeed. 

Yohji bent down and smiled kindly at her, "What's your name?" 

"Tira," she mumbled. 

"Would you like a home? A real one with a TV and everything?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah, that's real nice, 'would you like a TV'…" Omi retorted. 

Yohji kept his focus on Tira," Well, would you?" he repeated. 

"Yes," she nodded. 


End file.
